


25. Another Visit to Citadel as Sir and boy

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Luke Evans and Alex Skarsgard [25]
Category: Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-02
Updated: 2008-11-02
Packaged: 2018-01-01 13:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	25. Another Visit to Citadel as Sir and boy

Alex Skarsgard and Luke Evans make their first visit to Citadel as Sir and boy  
[backdated to the very end of November, 2011; follows [this log when Luke received both contract and collar](http://www.journalfen.net/users/citadel_luke/3533.html)]  
[ **warnings:** boot-licking, CBT]

 

"This one's really different from the one in London," Luke says softly, looking around the front hall of the L.A. Mansion. "It's still very posh but it has a whole different feel. Are they all like that?" he asks Alex.

"Yeah, they all have their own personalities," Alex agrees, trailing his fingers over the nape of Luke's neck. "This one has stables, too." He grins wickedly, then takes Luke's hand and leads him over to a sitting area by the Batchelder tile fireplace. He takes his seat in an antique armchair, then nods at his lover. "Knees, boy."

That voice. That tone. Fuck. Luke glances over his shoulder at all the people milling around in the front hall. They're not exactly watching them but they could be and although he's gone to his knees a number of times in private, he's far less experienced with doing any of this in public. "Yes, sir," he whispers, sinking as gracefully as he can to the floor, his gaze flickering to Alex for a brief instant.

Pleased, Alex gently strokes his fingers through Luke's thick dark hair. Then he unzips the overnight bag he packed for the two of them, just in case, and pulls out a jeweler's box, opening it to reveal Luke's collar. This will be Luke's first time wearing it in front of others - his first time wearing it at all, really - and Alex's chest swells with pride as he clasps the intricate metal links around his boy's neck.

A soft sound of pleasure spills from Luke's lips and he closes his eyes for a moment, simply savouring Alex's touch and the feel of the collar around his throat. "Thank you, sir," he whispers, only barely resisting the urge to rub his cheek against Alex's knee.

"You're welcome, boy." God, Luke is enchanting, and it takes effort for Alex to pull back and get to his feet. "Let's go check into our room." Or he's going to end up fucking Luke right here in the foyer, without preamble, which would be extremely gratifying but far less than what he's got planned. He gives the concierge his name and in return receives a keycard and directions, and he links his fingers with his lover's before starting for the wide staircase.

Luke gives Alex's fingers a squeeze, anticipation twisting and twirling in the pit of his stomach. "I can't believe a place like this really exists," he says softly. "It's like something out of a book or some fantasy world."

"It's lovely," Alex agrees in a murmur, but his movements are automatic, because his thoughts are completely full of Luke. "As soon as we're inside, I want you to get naked and kneel on the floor in the center of the room. Eyes closed. Wait for me," he instructs, sliding his card through the reader and pushing open the door to a beautiful spacious room, appearing much like any luxury hotel suite, with expansive ocean views.

"Yes, sir," Luke says, already unbuttoning his shirt, his fingers trembling slightly, as he checks out the room, the views. This is incredible and they've barely even started. He lays his shirt over the back of the chair at the desk and then removes his shoes and socks, his trousers joining his shirt a moment later. And then, naked except for his collar and bracelet, he gives Alex a quick glance before settling on his knees in the centre of the room, eyes closed, cock hard, his heart beating like it's going to come right out of his chest.

It's an exercise in willpower, but Alex forces himself to turn away as Luke strips down. Because otherwise he could stand there all day watching and they'd never get a damn thing done. He's smiling slightly at the thought as he peruses the contents of a huge oak wardrobe, selecting several items and laying them out on a table.

When Alex finally does let himself turn around and look at Luke, his breath catches and his heart swells with pride. He still can't believe that Luke wants to be _his_ \-- keeps waiting for the man to snap out of it, like it's just a lapse in judgment or something. Crouching down by his lover, Alex takes Luke's cock in hand and begins to stroke, long slow pulls along the length, satiny flesh hot against his palm.

Luke gasps, moaning softly at Alex's touch. "Oh, god..." he murmurs, licking his lips, swallowing hard against the dryness in his throat.

Grinning at the sounds, Alex leans close and licks over Luke's throat, tasting his lover. Continuing to slowly caress him. He gets so much pleasure from simply touching Luke, soaking up his boy's responses.

Luke whimpers, unable to help himself, Alex's tongue almost melting him. Well, most of him. His cock just gets harder and harder, leaking, precome slicking Alex's fingers. "Oh, god, sir..." he whispers again, trying not to dissolve into begging _this_ early.

Alex rubs his fingertips over the head, gathering pearls of moisture from Luke's cock. Then he lays his fingers on his lover's lips. It's a distraction: in the next moment he swiftly but carefully fits the wide leather cock ring into place, snapping it snugly around Luke's balls and root.

Moaning softly, Luke slips his tongue out to clean Alex's fingers, his cock jerking at the taste of himself and even harder a moment later when Alex snaps the ring around him. "Oh, shit," he whispers, struggling even harder to keep his eyes closed. He's grateful for the control the ring will give him but he knows damn well it means Alex intends to seriously torment him.

Grinning slightly, Alex gets to his feet. "Give me your wrists," he orders softly, picking up the pair of cuffs he selected.

Feeling Alex tower above him, Luke holds out his hands, raising his arms together in front of him.

The cuffs are wide black leather lined with the softest fur, attached to each other by a short steel chain. Alex buckles them on tightly, then locks them into place. Stepping back, he peels off his leather jacket and tosses it aside before dragging an upholstered armchair into the center of the room. He sprawls in it comfortably, stretching out his long legs. "Open your eyes, boy," he murmurs, nudging Luke's thigh with his toe. "My boots are dusty. See to them."

Luke whimpers again. He slowly opens his eyes, taking in Alex and the black leather boots in front of him. He can barely breathe just looking at him, he's so hot. And his. His sir. Another whimper spills from Luke's lips and he tries to cover for it by lowering his head, his cuffed wrists between his own thighs as he gets his mouth on the toe of the boots, which are, as Alex mentioned, dusty, but not overly so. Fuck. He flicks his tongue over the tip of one and moans, the cool air of the room ghosting over his hole and the back of his balls.

 _Fuck_. God, Luke is so fucking gorgeous. Alex's breath catches as he watches his boy, the long graceful lines of his body as he folds himself to the floor in complete submission. Alex's boots really aren't very dirty at all, but that's what he wanted: for his boy to taste the leather, and to feel the impact of serving his sir this way.

It's been a fantasy forever, but it never felt like this in his dreams, not ever. There was never a sir like Alex above him, someone who drove him mad with a look, a touch. Had him overwhelmed in the best of ways before his mouth even touched the leather. With soft sounds of pleasure, Luke licks the leather of both boots, moving between them instead of finishing one then the other, pulling back between strokes of his tongue to check his work, to glance up at Alex, hoping he's pleasing him, that he's doing this right.

Watching intently, Alex lets arousal flood his veins unchecked. He keeps his gaze fixed on his boy's face as he unbuckles his own belt, unzips his jeans and closes his hand around his cock. Slowly as he watches he begins to stroke, feeling the warm heat of Luke's mouth through the supple leather of his boots and letting it spur him on.

Luke moans at the sight of Alex's cock in his fist and redoubles his efforts, tongue cutting wide swathes over the leather, making it glisten, his own cock jerking as the tip brushes against the floor.

Alex drops his other hand down to cup his balls, kneading and tugging at them. He slicks his fingertip through the precome welling up, then leans forward, lifting his foot to press his boot against Luke's balls. "Kneel up," he says softly.

"Yes, sir," Luke whispers, his balls drawing up tight. Licking his lips, his mouth dry, body already aching with arousal, he does as he's told, rising to his knees, his hands cuffed in front of him, another soft moan spilling from his lips at the sight of his sir.

Jacking himself faster, Alex groans under his breath. _So fucking gorgeous_. He twists his wrist around the head and shoots hot, aiming himself to spray Luke's mouth, his chin, his throat. Groaning louder when thick white drops of come drip down over Luke's perfect lips.

His whole body flushes hot and Luke gasps, half-shocked and so fucking aroused he can barely breathe. He whimpers, tongue darting out to taste the still-warm fluid, his cock straining against the ring, his orgasm only barely held back. "Please," he whispers. "Please, sir..."

"No." Alex's lips curve slightly with amusement. He's not entirely certain what Luke is asking for, but he thinks he's got a couple solid guesses. "I'm not nearly done with you, boy. Up. Over the spanking bench." He nods towards the bench at the foot of the bed, covered in rich chocolate-brown leather.

Getting to his feet, Luke makes his way to the bench and then kneels back down, laying himself over it, his hands above his head. He's painfully hard now, his mind a-whirl, his head filled with the scent of his sir's come on his skin.

Alex quickly washes up in the ensuite bathroom, then strips his clothes off as he walks, eager to get back to his boy. Luke's luscious ass bears a few faint traces from the spanking his sir gave him last night. Before Luke comes today, Alex plans to add to them. He picks up the kangaroo flogger he chose before, running his fingers through the long fall of thin tails, all seventy of them. It's going to sting like hell, and for very little effort on his part. Grinning, he steps up behind Luke, letting the tails brush lightly against his boy's ass.

Luke's almost ashamed at the sound he makes then, so desperate and needy, almost gutted. And he can't help wondering if the other boys and girls Alex has used have managed to control themselves better. But of course they have. They've been professionals. There's no way they've almost come apart at just the _feel_ of a flogger trailing over their ass.

God, Luke's responsiveness damn near kills Alex, and if he hadn't already come he wouldn't have any patience to hold out now. He swats Luke's ass with the stinger, hitting one cheek then the other, striking sharply and watching with satisfaction as the skin begins to pink up almost immediately.

Luke tries to hold back his cries but fails miserably. The sting -- it's like nothing he's felt before. Unrelenting and twenty times what Alex's hand had been the night before, his ass cheeks warming quickly, burning as the strikes meld into each other.

Aiming the long tails carefully, Alex flicks his wrist to catch the top of Luke's right thigh, just at the crease where it meets his ass. Then the left one, then back... and then he swats the very ends of the stinger against Luke's sac.

Luke screams. "Oh, god," he moans, cringing against the bench, his cock harder than ever.

"Do you like it, boy?" Alex asks, laying his free hand against the small of Luke's back. "Do you want to take more for your sir?"

Nodding, Luke bites down on a whimper, his hips tilted back once more. "Yes, sir," he whispers, knowing Alex needs the words.

 _Fuck, yes_. "Good boy," Alex whispers, so fucking proud of his lover. He leans down and licks at Luke's balls, tonguing the heavy sac again and again before he straightens up and swats him again. Harder this time.

Another scream and the tears are streaming down Luke's cheeks. "Oh, fuck, please, sir," he whispers, words mumbled against his inner arm.

"Please?" Alex asks leadingly. He quietly sets the flogger aside and then drops to his knees, sucking gently on the abused flesh of Luke's balls.

"Oh, fuck, sir, please, _please_ ," Luke repeats, close to babbling, mortified at the sound of his own neediness. At how close he is to coming apart under Alex's mouth.

 _God_. Alex's breath catches at the sheer desperation in his lover's voice. He licks a quick swipe over Luke's prepped hole but that's all he can discipline himself to before he kneels up, pressing close to his lover on the padded bench. Lining up his erection, and shoving home with a shout.

Luke screams again, Alex's cock tearing him open, forcing his body to stretch hard and fast. But the pleasure underneath the pain is so fucking sweet, he's pushing back in an instant, wanting more, begging for more, his cock throbbing violently, threatening to overpower the ring. "Yes, yes, please, please fuck me," he begs.

"Fuck, yes," Alex mutters, covering Luke and digging his fingers into the leather. He bottoms out again and again, brutally taking his lover and thrilling with every scream, every needy plea. He could live on just this, he thinks -- these gorgeous sounds of desire. "You're going to come for me," he breathes, licking hungrily at the nape of Luke's neck. He reaches around and unsnaps the cock ring.

There's no chance to respond, no time for words, there's only before and after and after Luke's coming so hard he can't even breathe. His cock spurts endlessly, his orgasm going on and on, every thrust of Alex's cock forcing more from him.

The grip on Alex's cock tightens impossibly more and he moans like the sound's been ripped from deep inside him. He slams into Luke's ass and unloads, coming hot and claiming his boy with every drop. He groans, burying his face against the side of Luke's throat. Clinging tightly to him.

Luke comes back from it slowly, taking in great gulps of air and clenching helplessly around Alex's cock. Oh fuck. He whimpers, his hands still restrained, when all he wants to do is reach behind him for Alex. "Please," he whispers, tears trailing down his cheeks, hoping he doesn't need the words to tell his sir what he needs.

Alex mumbles something unintelligible, still floating about three feet above them. But then he draws back. "Come here, _älskling_ ," he whispers, getting up and easing Luke to his feet. Then he gets his arms beneath his lover and carries him the short distance to the bed, laying him down on top of the coverlet. The key to the cuffs is waiting on the bedside table, and Alex swiftly unlocks them, tossing them aside before lifting one of Luke's wrists to his mouth. He presses kisses to the tender skin.

Watching Alex through eyes still hazy, Luke feels something inside him flip hard at the kisses. He may not have the words from Alex yet but surely this... "Oh, god," he rolls on his side and presses close, clinging to his lover, his sir.

Obliging, Alex molds himself to Luke's body, pinning him with a heavy thigh. He devotes just as much attention to Luke's other wrist, breathing kisses onto his skin and licking over the delicate tracery of veins for good measure. Finally he slips his arms around his boy and holds him close, gently kissing Luke's perfect lips again and again.

///

"Mm." When Luke opens his eyes again, it takes a few moments for him to sort out where he is. Glancing up from where he's got his head on Alex's hip, his arm flung over his thighs, he sees his lover smiling at him and smiles back. "Sorry I fell asleep on you," he murmurs.

"I'm not." Alex combs his fingers gently through Luke's hair, and sets his book aside. He'd only been half-reading it, anyway; mostly he'd been watching Luke as he slept, lost in his own thoughts of the two of them, and petting his boy softly so as not to disturb him. "It's a mark of a good scene," he teases, his lips curving. "When your boy completely loses his grip on reality and just passes the fuck out."

Luke laughs, his cheeks heating, and ducks his head a little, pressing a kiss to Alex's thigh. "I bet the professionals here don't do that," he says softly, pushing up on his elbows.

"Nah, they're not half as much fun as you are," Alex murmurs, brushing his lips over Luke's. He's surprised to hear Luke mention the Cit slaves at a time like this, and it makes him wonder.

"Is that what you call it?" Luke teases back, still slightly mortified and unsure of himself.

"Oh yeah. You're a hell of a lot of fun." Alex brushes a lock of hair off Luke's face, perplexed. Does Luke really doubt that? Alex would be happy to reassure him... but he doesn't really understand just what kind of reassurance Luke needs.

Luke smiles. He bites at his lip, trying to feel his way through explaining his reaction to Alex -- who seems so sure of himself, and why not, with all his experience. "It's actually kind of scary," he says softly. "Losing complete control of myself the way I do when I'm with you. It feels like I'm losing my mind at the time and I worry I'm going to do something that'll turn you off."

"Everything you do turns me on," Alex whispers, "especially when you lose control. Do you have any idea how sexy that is?" He slips his arm around Luke's shoulders, tugging him close. "When you let go the way you do?"

"You're not comparing me to the other boys and girls you've had?" Luke asks, leaning in against Alex. He's well aware that insecurity is _not_ attractive but he needs to know, needs this reassurance now, and then he'll be okay.

"Of course not." Alex frowns. "And if I did..." He slips down to lie on his stomach so he can see his lover's face. "Can you imagine what it's like for a guy like me - a dom like me - to know I'm getting a response from a sub that anyone with a few thousand dollars can get? I mean, come on, Luke. My ego is involved here." And it's an impressive ego, Alex is sadly well aware of that. "But when you respond to me the way you do, so open and honest, it feels... special."

It all makes Luke feel so much better. "Okay," he whispers, nodding. "I'll remember that," he adds, promising not only Alex but himself. No more doubts. Not about this anyway.

Alex smiles slightly, reaching up to trace the outline of Luke's mouth with his fingertip. "What now?" he asks softly. "Are you hungry? Or we could take a bath, or look around the grounds..." In truth, though, Alex doesn't want to leave this room. Not until it's time to check out.

"Actually, I'm starving," Luke confesses with a small smile. "I could murder a burger or steak right now."

Grinning, Alex sits up and kisses Luke again, having to pull himself away to go find the room service menu. "How do your balls feel?" he asks, waiting on the phone while the concierge processes his order.

"Sore," Luke say, shifting gingerly to a better position. "Like they've had sandpaper rubbed over them." Or so he imagines.

"We could try that next time," Alex suggests, his expression as bland as ever -- but his eyes are sparkling wickedly. "Yeah, thanks," he says into the phone before hanging up and lying back down next to Luke. "Let me see."

Pushing the blanket down, Luke spreads his thighs and lifts his cock so Alex can get a good look.

Alex grins, perverse pleasure flushing through him at how red and raw Luke's balls look, still. "Mmm," he says, lying flat and leaning in to flicker his tongue over his boy's sac. "You poor boy," he murmurs, pushing up on his elbows and kissing Luke's mouth. "So much attention today. Your sir must be very needy."

Luke makes a soft sound tinged with both pleasure and pain and then nods. "I don't know if needy is the word I'd use," he says with a smile, looping his arms around Alex's neck.

"No?" Still grinning, Alex nuzzles Luke's throat, breathing him in. "How would you describe it?"

"Voracious," Luke suggests, moaning softly at the nuzzle. "Highly-sexed?" He grins at that one.

"Hmm." Alex's mouth twists and he sits up all the way, pulling Luke into his lap. "You can't say that you don't encourage me."

"No, I'd never say that," Luke admits, wincing a little as he's shifted. "I'd say sir and boy are fairly evenly matched."

"Good," Alex murmurs, wrapping his arms around his lover. "That's just the way I like it."  



End file.
